


the most garbo lover

by softgreyearl



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF, The Creatures | Cow Chop RPF
Genre: Choking, Daddy Kink, I lost my mind writing this, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-04-25 08:53:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14375334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softgreyearl/pseuds/softgreyearl
Summary: Brett Hundley is a passionate man- and he shows this in all areas of his life.





	the most garbo lover

            You meet him outside a dumpster.

            You were just trying to take your garbage out for the night- it was Tuesday, the trucks would be here to pick it up in the morning. It’s dark, so you can see the lights twinkling above you. The neighbors have already taken out their garbage- as made apparent by the piles of black plastic bags pouring out of the metal container. You throw your bag into the pile, hearing the soft thud as it lands amongst the others. Leaning against the dumpster, you breathe in the night air.

            Suddenly, you hear movement in the trash can. You take a step back, reaching for anything near you. The only thing you can grab are your apartment keys in one hand and a spare plank of wood in the other. Of course, the noise was most likely a raccoon or another nocturnal animal of sorts, but you can never be too prepared against movement in the night.

            The object in question falls to the ground in front of you. You lean closer to get a good look. It just... seems like a garbage bag. Upon closer inspection, it may contain something oddly human shaped...

            The black object jumps up quickly, and you realize giant googly ayes are attached to the figure. While this shouldn’t make you less at ease... it does. Something about their wide eyes and goofy smile warms your heart. You drop the plank for now, but you keep the keys clutched in your other hand.

            “Who... what are you?” You ask tentatively, watching the black dots move as the figure moves around, adjusting to being outside of its garbage home. They finally look at you again, staring you up and down, nodding to itself. You become flustered, the color red flushing over your cheeks.

            “I’m Garbo Man!” They announce, bounding over to you, moving as if they were very, very drunk or stoned. Their voice is like music to your ears, their eyes an endless dive into nothingness you could get lost in for hours, maybe days. As they came closer you could smell the dank aroma of garbage radiating off their body. On anyone else it would be absolutely fuckin’ rank, but on them it only furthered your infatuation. They wrapped an arm around you, smiling down at you- no teeth- but a smile that would be in your dreams for nights to come.

            “Oh... Garbo Man... I’ve never seen you around here before. Where are you from?” They only laughed at you.

            “Here.” They gestured to the dumpster from where they had emerged earlier. They leaned down to whisper into your ear softly, “Would you like to come to my Garbo Mansion?”

            You shake your head vigorously, despite the voice in the back of your head begging you not to go with the shady garbage man into his garbage home that was literally a dumpster. But something moves you along, almost as if you were in a trance. They lead you into their home, burrowing under piles of old garbage to reach a secret hatch at the bottom. They pull it up, revealing another room underneath.

            The room was floored with marble, the ground shining beneath your feet. A chandelier glimmers above you, surrounding the area with warm, pleasant light. The walls are plastered with murals of the Garbo Man himself, the ceiling a pristine mirror surface, reflecting your awed expression back at yourself. Garbo Man moves in front of you, allowing you a moment to take in your surroundings.

            “It’s... beautiful, Garbo Man.”

            “Not as beautiful as you.”

            You blush again, trying to cover it with your hands. They step forward, taking your hands in their own and look deeply into your eyes.

            Well, one of their eyes does- the other is looking at the other side of the room. But you love a talented queen.

            “Don’t ever cover your beautiful face in front of me again.” They whisper, squeezing your hands softly. Inside, with less air circulation than there was outdoors, you can smell his distinct odor a bit more clearly. Kind of skunky, with a hint of dirty ass infant diapers. God, the smell only made you crave him harder.

            “Whatever you say daddy.” You moan in return, stepping forward to press your body against his plastic confinement. They rutt against you in return, a soft gasp escaping their lips. They pull you in for a kiss, and you gladly cooperate, flicking your tongue into the plastic-y dryness. They reach for your waist, holding you close as they stumble backwards, hitting a couch and slamming onto the cushions, their grasp on you keeping you firmly on their lap. You feel a hardness coming from underneath you, and you feel yourself pre in response.

            “I’m pre-ing.” You groan between kisses, grasping at their face the best you can through the slippery plastic cover. This makes their hips buck, their fingers curling into your skin. They suddenly flip you over, beginning to unzip your pants. Kicking your shoes off, you move your hands to rip off your shirt, gasping as your chest is relieved from its cotton prison. They finally rip your pants off, throwing them across the room. You’re completely exposed under Garbo Man’s gorgeous garbo figure.

            They reach down to touch you, causing you to gasp at the sensation of plastic rubbing on your sensitive skin. Their other hand snakes up to pin your arms down, leaving you useless under Garbo Man’s grasp. The knowledge that they could do whatever they wanted to you makes you moan, earning a wet kiss from Garbo in return.

            “I love it when I make you moan, baby.” They grunt, grinding down against their hand that’s pleasuring you. You moan louder for them, wriggling your legs to try to get them to move faster.

            “Patience, baby.” They twist their fingers inside of you, reveling in the loud whine that escapes your lips. It seems they didn’t have enough patience to keep playing with you, however, as a sudden quick movement of their hand causes a rip sound. You look down and you see they ripped a hole in their plastic covering, revealing a human dick where there was once a smooth garbo crotch. His cock was probably only two inches in length, and approximately the same (or possibly bigger) girth wise. A real man’s chode.

            “What do you want your Garbo Daddy to do with this?” You can tell they’re smirking down at you, despite the black shield over their face. You squirm underneath them, whispering out a response.

            “I want you to fuck my nose.” You mumble, turning away from them in embarrassment.

            “What, baby? You gotta say it louder for daddy.”

            “I want daddy to fuck my nose!” You cry out, digging your nails into the fabric beneath you. They chuckle in response, moving up to place their chode at the outside of your nostril. Fuck, they’re so big.

            “Are you sure you’re ready for daddy’s garbo dick?”

            “Give it to me daddy! I want that garbo cock in my fucking nostril.”

            They slide inside, letting out a moan as they sink into your deep, wet nostril.

            “Fuck baby, you feel so good.” They groan, pushing their hips forward as they thrust into your tiny nostril. You try to groan in response but they reach a hand around your throat to choke you. They roll their hips again and again, their grip only getting tighter. You pray they cum quickly so you don’t pass out.

            Luckily, they do, as your nose was a wet cave of ecstasy. They couldn’t hold off the waves of pleasure for longer than a few minutes before they released their garbo load into your nose hole, causing you to cough up spunk for a while afterwards. They laid down next to you, flaccid chode resting against your thigh. You both drifted off into a peaceful slumber...

            You wake up when you realize the body next to you has grown cold. Realization awakens your senses as you shake the unresponsive person next to you. Tears well in your eyes.

            “Garbo Man?” You shake them harder,” Garbo Man!!”

            You have to take off the garbage bag. You didn’t know if you could do it-see the man behind the garbo. But you must make sure your precious Garbo Man was okay. You lift the plastic bag off their body, gasping when you realize who was underneath.

            HungryHundar, also known as Brett Hundley! His body was cold and rigid, face a sickening shade of purple. He must have suffocated in the garbage bag while you were both sleeping. You lay your head on his chest, tears falling from your cheeks onto his ripped bod.

            “I’ll always love you, Garbo Man...” You whisper, letting the words dance in the air, knowing they’ll fall upon dead ears,” I’ll always love you.”

 

 

Brett is garbo man, canon.

 

           

**Author's Note:**

> brett hundley is garbo man
> 
> please don't take this as an example of my writing its just a meme


End file.
